It's Where My Demons Hide
by OceanEmber1
Summary: David "Lasercorn" Moss forgets what it's like to be normal and he'd give anything for it to happen again. He is fighting a constant battle with his demon, keeping them on the inside. You can't win every battle though. Iancron bc y not Demons Songfic DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi internet...this one may get a bit weird...**

**So it hasn't been a really long time since I last posted but before I post another longer story I had a shorter one (probably only gonna be about 5-6 chapters long) that I thought I should put up.**

**It may get a bit weird in the sense that it's a very...literal...take on the song Demons...yeah, you'll see**

**This entire story will be in David's (Lasercorn's) P.O.V (unless it says differently) and it is Iancorn so get excited :) The first chapter will be pretty short tho so...sorry**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to screams. Anyone who normally wakes up to someone screaming usually flinches and looks around worriedly for who was screaming. I sighed and rolled out of bed, knowing they were in my head. They were always in my head.

I suppressed the thoughts and went to go get dressed and get ready for the day.

_**Come on it's no fun when you're not scared.**_

_Shut up I thought._

_**Never**_

As I brushed my teeth, I stared into my mirror-self's eyes. It became a habit of mine. Each day I looked, trying to find some sort of sign that would say that something was getting better. That I could maybe be normal again but every day, came no luck. I saw the flames in the corner of my eye and sighed. I wasn't exactly expected a change but I wanted one so bad. I missed being just David so badly, I didn't want to be the person I was.

I had a demon.

I don't even know how it happened. I just went to bed one day and BAM. Next morning I'm hearing screams, I've got a massive headache and I don't know what's going on. I don't know why it was me or why it happened. It just did and now I'm forced to live with it with no way out.

He was constantly trying to get into my head and take control of me. Each moment was just a constant battle of who got to be in control. Most of the time it was me and I was able to keep him out but you can't win every battle.

Sometimes he'd take control and I'd become a monster. Usually happening when I was asleep, that's when he could take over more easily. Sometimes I'd fall asleep and wake up with blood covering my body. I'd be scared and sad as there were just laughs in my head.

It sometimes happened in public too. Never more than a few seconds. But every so often I'd just be doing something simple as walking down the street and he'd take over for a second. I'd be able to regain control after a few seconds but stuff like that is what made me scared. I didn't want to hurt people, I had no choice. I was afraid of myself.

The demon also came with some "side effects". I never was truly happy. I didn't really love anyone. I had a constant headache that would only go away if I lost control. I only got about 4 hours of sleep a night so there would be less of a chance of me accidentally killing anyone. So yeah, life is fun.

No one knows about it either. Just me and possibly some of his victims. I wouldn't know really. I've tried to find people who can help, Google doesn't seem to know anyone and it also probably think I'm completely insane. It's a good assumption because I am.

Sometimes I wish someone knew so I wouldn't have to go through this alone but who would I tell? My family would disown me in an instant, my Smosh Games friends would call me a freak and never talk to me again (along with replacing me) and who knows what Joshua would have done. I'm not completely sure what paranormal investigators do but honestly, I don't wanna take any chances. He'd probably jump at the chance to murder Josh.

On camera no one would notice. I could be getting tortured in my mind and no one would notice. Sometimes I wish someone would notice, so I wouldn't have to face all of this alone. I needed a hero right now, but my hero was never going to come.

**So yeah it was short but I kind of just had to introduce everything. Next chapters should be a bit longer although most of the chapters will be pretty short :/**

**Also to clarify: Lasercorns thoughts will be in **_italics_** the demon communicating with him is in **_**bold italics**_

**I'm not making any promises about my update schedual because that really did not work out last time but they will be most likely around Friday-Sunday.**

**Make sure you follow and review and all that stuff :)**

**Bye guys! ~LittleLampLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So how are you?**

**I just got back from seeing "Noah" and "Captain America the Winter Soldier".**

**Both were great and I suggest you see both :)**

**Onwards my friends!**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the office and was greeted by a chorus of "hey"s and "hi"s from the staff who was already there. I waved back and went straight to my desk to start working on a video. Eventually, the chairs next to me became occupied as Joshua, Matt, and Mari came in. It was about an hour before I realized that today was Game Bang day.

Game Bangs were the worst. It was the hardest to keep under control. Maybe it's the fact he could easily kill a bunch of people or maybe it's just when he thinks I start to let my guard down but whatever it is, it's not fun to try and play a video game and also try to not kill all of your friends.

When Ian and Anthony had arrived at the office a few hours later, I knew that it was time. I took a deep breath and turned off the game.

_Please just leave me alone. Please._

**_Never, it's just too much fun. You get so scared, it's hilarious._**

"Come on Lasercorn!" I heard Anthony shout.

"One sec!" I replied and closed out of my game of Portal 2. I put on my best fake smile and hoped that nothing would go wrong.

Today's Game Bang game was Mario Kart 64, we had played this game before but that time it was on battle mode. This time we were doing races. You got points based on what place you got the game. 1st got 1 point, 2nd got 2, 3rd got 3 etc. So you wanted to have the lowest score. Anthony was Mario, Ian was Bowser, Matt was Yoshi, Josh was Luigi and I was Wario.

I was doing fairly well in the game. Anthony of course was winning being the Nintendo fanboy he was. Mari was not surprisingly in last with Josh following not so far behind. So far everything seemed to be going okay. Just the normal pain and normal whispers, nothing I hadn't learned to tolerate. During the last race, one that I was fortunately , he decided that this could not stand.

The pain in my head sharply increased causing me to flinch. Ian, who had noticed looked over. "You okay?" He whispered loud enough for me to hear but not loud enough for anyone to notice. I nodded in reply although I wasn't. The pain was only getting worse and it was harder to not go insane. After the race was over and Mari and Josh got shells thrown at them by the rest of them. We mainly focused our fire on Josh though.

When I was on my 3rd shell I flinched again causing me to drop it. It shattered into 2 pieces. I looked up and saw Ian looking at me again. Questions were definitely going to be asked. We continued throwing until all of us were out of shells and we turned to face the cameras for the outros.

"Game Bang!" We all shouted out of sync. We gave out high fives and then went to go do other things. Anthony went to visit Kalel, Matt went to do a Top 5 Saturday and Joven was doing a vlog for his channel. I wasn't sure what Ian was doing but I honestly didn't care. I was going insane and I was sure my eyes were starting to turn black. They did that when he took control.

I ran into the bathroom and found that my suspicions had been confirmed. My eyes were getting darker and darker and the pain was getting worse and worse. I sat down and willed everything to stop. All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Dude, are you okay?" I heard Ian call from outside the bathroom.

"Um...yeah I'm fine," I replied in the most normal voice I could manage.

"...Alright," Ian responded, not sounding reassured at all. I stared back down at the floor, grasping my head in pain. It felt like I had been shot in my head. The screams in my head kept getting louder and louder and he just laughed maniacally.

_Stop! Stop please!_ I was on the verge of tears at this point, I couldn't take it anymore. Please!

"Please..." I spoke barely audible. I tucked my head into my chest and rolled into the fetal position and began to cry. The pain started to fade away little by little along with the screams until they both were gone. I took a few deep breaths, still crying.

Why couldn't everything just be over?

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Vote, comment and add to your library :D**

**~LittleLampLover**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys...yeah...**

**sorry**

**I know its been a while since I last posted an update and its not even a weekend but I dont even know why I didnt post anything. I'm really sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna try and make sure updates go up smoothly from now on. Posting on weekdays and skipped weeks may happen though as it is getting later in the year and my teachers are giving us more and more work. Thank you for all the nice comments that you have given me! I read and appreciate all of them :)**

**Anyway here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

"Okay David, what's really going on?" Ian asked the moment I exited the bathroom.

"Were you standing out here the entire time?" I asked and Ian nodded in reply. "Why?"

"Because I care about you now spill."

"Nothing, okay."

"I wouldn't call crying in the bathroom for ten minutes nothing. _Tell me._"

"Ian, I-I can't. Believe me I want to, I just...can't."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand..." I said looking at the ground. Ian sighed.

"I'm sorry about whatever's going on in your life right now. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you, alright?"

"Thanks Ian." Ian turned around and began to walk away. The further he got away, the more I realized that I couldn't do this alone anymore. It was only getting worse and I needed help. Before Ian could get too far away, I called after him.

"Ian! Wait!" I ran to catch up to him. Ian turned around smirking a little. Once we were back, face to face, I began to speak again, "Ian, please, I need help."

"Alright buddy, what's going on?"

-i-t-s-w-h-e-r-e-m-y-d-e-m-o-n-s-h-i-d-e-

There aren't very many places in the office that are private, but I had discovered a few. There was a closet that I went to whenever I felt like overwhelmed. It had an old beat up couch in it that I would lay down on and just try and relax (or relax as best as I could). It was better than lying on the cold hard ground.

"Why are we in a closet?" Ian asked when we got there, "People are gonna assume we're having sex in here." He sat down on the couch, leaning on the left arm. I sat down on the right side.

"I don't need the entire world knowing! You're not even gonna believe me when I tell you..."

"Oh come on, tell me." I took a deep breath. _There's no going back now._

_**There's a way out though...**_

I shook the remark off and proceeded to speak.

"I'm...possessed..."

**Bit of a cliff hanger there (sorry if you hate me a little bit right now, oops)**

**Also it was really short... (double oops)**

**Oh well...See you guys next time!  
~LittleLampLover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Oh come on, tell me." I took a deep breath. _There's no going back now.

**There's a way out though...**

_I shook the remark off and proceeded to speak._

_"I'm...possessed..."_

"What do you mean you're 'possessed'?" Ian said after a few seconds of a confused look.

"I mean that I have a demon...Inside me..." I was a bit afraid of what he would think. Scratch that, very afraid. I still looked at his face though and saw a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Prove it," he said. _How do I prove that to him other than to freaking kill him. _

"Look into my eyes, " I told him.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Ian sighed and did as he was told. After a few seconds he jumped back.

"Dude! Your eyes!"

"Have flames...yeah I know...that's him in there..."

"What the hell...how long has-"

"Almost three years now," I interrupted him, knowing that that was his next question.

"You've lived like this for three years now!" Ian shouted in disbelief, "How?!"

"Honestly, I have no idea," I replied looking down at the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact, "it hurts, every second of it. I haven't been truly happy in years and I don't even remember what feeling normal is like. I just want to be David again, not David plus demon," Ian was silent for a while and I was worrying. "You're probably never gonna talk to me ever again..."

"No," Ian said snapping out of whatever thoughts he was having, "I told you I was gonna be there for you, so here I am." I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Thank you so much Ian," I whispered.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna help, you're gonna be okay," Ian assured me and pulled me in for a hug. I felt a jump in my stomach but I got the feeling that it wasn't something bad, so I let it go. When he let go, I stared into his icy blue eyes and he stared into mine.

"It's gonna be okay."

**I suck at updating, I know. I've got a ton of stuff going on right now and I've been trying to update more but we all know that's been failing so I'll update when I can okay :) ily all you're all amazing**

**~LittleLampLover**

**ALSO: I might undergo a username change soon fyi. Idk what my name will be but I might change it soon just so y'all know :)**


	5. Sorry!

Soooooooooooooooooooo if you couldn't guess this is never getting finished

Oops

But thank you all for the support on this story, especially Interview A Sarcastic Demon, it makes me so happy to know that people really enjoyed my stuff!

I've got a long list of fanfictions that I have to finish and should hopefully be uploaded soon (this mostly includes Mindcrack fanfiction so if you watch that, then you're in luck!)

Thank you so much all of you though for being great!

~OceanEmber


End file.
